vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Garterbelt
|-|Garterbelt= |-|Transformed= Summary Garterbelt, or "Garter" for short, is a main character in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. He is a large black man with a titanic afro. Garterbelt is the reverend of Daten City and the mentor of the Anarchy sisters, Panty and Stocking. Garterbelt has a very checkered past. In "Once Upon a Time in Garterbelt", it is revealed that Garterbelt used to be a gangster, who performed various imaginable crimes. He eventually became the greatest crime lord in his town but was gunned down in his own office. Soon after, he ended up in heaven, where he was given an as-of-yet undisclosed mission by Judgement. When he refused to take it, he was cursed with immortality and sent to the beginning of time, forced to live through the creation of the world as it is today, going through biblical events such as Adam and Eve, Noah's ark, etc. And other events Including various wars, being part of many different cultures, and more. He retains his immortality in order to continue supervising Panty and Stocking, exploding in a manner similar to ghosts whenever he is killed, only to reassemble himself moments later. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A Name: Garterbelt, Garter Origin: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Gender: Male Age: As old as time Classification: Priest, Heavenly Emissary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8 be killed so long as Panty and Stocking are in the mortal realm and God wills him to stay alive), Regeneration (High-Mid), Weapon Mastery (Expert Marksman), Can pull infinite ammunition from his afro, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Toon Force (Low level) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Superior to Panty and Stocking's Angel Forms) Speed: Unknown. At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to if not faster than Panty and Stocking's Angel Form) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class (Equal to Corset while wielding Scanty and Kneesocks as weapons) Durability: At least Large Planet level (Tanked a meteor that wiped the surface of the planet in his base form just after becoming an emissary for God, Took hits from Corset wielding the Daemon Sisters as weapons), Immortality makes him very hard to kill Stamina: Extremely high Range: Hundreds of meters with guns Standard Equipment: Shotgun, Rifle, Belt-Fed LMG Intelligence: Very High (Garter has lived since the beginning of time and has accumulated both knowledge and wisdom over the millennia) Weaknesses: Attractive young boys; may or may not die permanently if Panty and Stocking's mission is completed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Emissary of God:' Garterbelt is known to be immortal. Every time he is killed, he explodes the same way as ghosts do, but his body reassembles a few moments later. He does not seem to be affected by wounds that would normally kill a human, such as when he was mortally stabbed by Corset, and even after the latter took Garterbelt's heart completely out, he didn't die. At least, not until Corset literally crushed his heart, and even then he recovered completely a few seconds later. He can also pull infinite ammo from his huge afro, and use guns and rifles with precise ease. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt Category:Gainax Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Priests Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 5